


christmas lights at night (you shine brighter than them all)

by pxrkwoojin



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: (like really fast damn), Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, christmas decoration gets me all fuzzy inside, fastburn, mentions of ongniel, uhm... arts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-15 07:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13026567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxrkwoojin/pseuds/pxrkwoojin
Summary: Jihoon has always loved the way christmas lights shone at night, but he loved them more when reflected in Woojin's eyes.(in which Woojin gets broken up with, Jihoon decides to draw an absolute stranger and everything works out great in the end)





	christmas lights at night (you shine brighter than them all)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [southjune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/southjune/gifts).



Woojin wasn’t quite sure what to expect when he entered the cafe and looked around only to realize that his boyfriend had yet to arrive. While he was aware of him being prone to being late, Woojin couldn’t help but feel at least a little worried as he settled for one of the free tables near the window and ordered. In an attempt to not let his slight concern get to him, he took out his phone, nonchalantly scrolling through Twitter, as a measure of distraction which, as the minutes passed by, got less and less effective. 

Woojin had actually hoped that meeting up with Minwoo would help them figure out how to go on with their relationship, hoped the fleeting feeling of growing apart would fade, hoped his feelings would come back and stay this time. He hoped they could manage to grow closer again, he simply didn’t want it to end after spending a whole two years together. Sighing, he closed the app and stared at his phone’s background picture for a while. It was a picture of them, taken back when everything was still okay, back when there was nothing but love filling their eyes when they looked at each other. It showed both of them during a date approximately three months ago, radiating nothing but happiness, and it made him feel both fond and nostalgic, but also kind of sad as reminiscing about the past made it so much more obvious. It shone light on how things had changed between them; even how they had grown apart and Woojin absolutely hated it; knowing that things aren’t the same anymore, that they simply weren’t meant to be anymore. He was aware of it but still attempted to turn a blind eye to it, attempted to keep living within an illusion of happiness, of things being okay. An illusion in which the way Minwoo looked at him hadn’t changed, in which they still saw each other regularly and he would prioritize Woojin, in which whoever he was texting wasn’t obviously more important to him; in which things were still okay. 

But with every passing minute he spent sitting there, all alone, waiting for his boyfriend to turn up, the illusion he decided to live crumbled more and more, leaving behind nothing but emptiness and worry. 

He looked at his phone quite a few times, typing up messages, asking whether Minwoo got caught up in something, whether he was okay, before deleting them again, not wanting to seem clingy or overly attached although he really wanted to know why he wasn’t there yet. Time kept passing, and with it denying the possibility of having been stood up by his own boyfriend became more and more impossible. 

Just as he was about to lose all hope, get up and leave, finally giving up on waiting for Minwoo, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, restoring just the smallest sliver of hope. 

But the message he saw pop up on his screen, caused his eyes to widen and breath to  stop. It destroyed that small sliver of hope faster than it had been created, and with it, so much more, maybe even Woojin's heart. 

 

_ i dont think were working out anymore. its over. _

 

Woojin couldn’t help but stare at the words displayed as realization hit him. He had a hard time believing anything that just happened, he couldn’t believe that Minwoo made him sit and wait in a cafe for almost two hours, just to then break up with him over a text. He had thought the other would at least have the basic decency to break up with him in person, watching Woojin’s heart shatter into millions of pieces right in front of his own eyes, watch the tears starting to pool in his eyes, watch Woojin struggling whilst trying to not let a single one of them fall before turning his back, leaving Woojin one last time. 

 

But at the same time, he  should’ve known it, really, he should’ve expected it. And he would have, if it hadn’t been for his hope, his naivety, even the love that remained. If it hadn’t been for pretending that everything was absolutely okay, that things were like they always were, just right, when they obviously weren’t. If he hadn’t turned a blind eye to it. If only he had believed Daniel when he told him about having seen Minwoo making out with someone else, if only he hadn’t shut the door in Daniel’s face, choosing not to believe him, even if only to keep worry from gnawing at his thoughts, his heart.

 

Woojin should’ve known it, should’ve expected it, but he didn’t. And it really fucking hurt, maybe even more so because it happened over text, as if he wasn’t even worth the time to be confronted in person anymore. And maybe this only made it worse, only hurt him more; giving him a hard time to stop the tears from pooling in his eyes, to keep them from falling. 

 

* * *

 

It was probably the need for a scenery different than that of his dorm room - a mess of crumpled, thrown away papers, scattered all over the ground - and his frustration about all the failed attempts at capturing sadness in the way he wanted to portray it, which caused Jihoon to visit the cafe in an attempt to free his mind and perhaps, find new inspiration. Initially, he thought a study on emotions as an assignment would be a piece of cake, and at first, it also was, everything went well, almost too well, until he reached it’s last part - sadness. Nothing he could get inspired from, nothing he could reference, nothing he drew came out the way he wanted it to. His own perfectionism and expectations in himself simply were too high to just leave it at something he was unhappy with, much less to just opt for tears. He felt his portrayal of sadness needed something different, something that he wasn’t quite sure of himself. 

 

Distraction from his troubles seemed to be easy to find as he found himself simply watching a  guy seeming rather agitated, fiddling with the ends of his sleeves, one of his legs rocking up and down as he kept typing away at his phone before frowning and seemingly deleting everything he typed up again. Jihoon couldn’t help but find himself drawn to the other, partially out of interest in his nervosity, wondering about its reasons, but also because the other may or may not have been his type, tan skin glowing beautifully even in the rather dim lighting. 

As he was watching the guy, trying not to stare too obviously - not that he would’ve realized, being too ingrained in whatever worries he might’ve had - Jihoon noticed how the other seemed to get ready to leave before looking at his phone once more, relief painting his face. However, said relief faded into something else faster than Jihoon could’ve wondered about what had changed, the guy’s expression distorting into shock before ultimately turning into sheer devastation; sadness. His lips were trembling and tears began forming in his eyes, threatening to fall at any given moment, yet they didn’t, as if he was desperately clinging on to them. 

The scene folding out in front of Jihoon, the boy’s facial expression, it was everything he imagined, everything he wanted to portray but couldn’t quite visualize just yet. As if out of instinct he reached for the sketchbook he didn’t quite manage to leave at home and began drawing what he saw, burning it into his mind. He knew it was creepy, staring at a random stranger and actually drawing them, but in his mixture of inspiration and desperation, he couldn’t really bother to care. More than feeling like a creep Jihoon felt relieved as he finally knew what he was doing, as things finally went the way he wanted them to. 

Another factor that played into it might have been him feeling intrigued by the stranger and his simply incredibly attractive facial features. The blonde’s mind might also still have been kind of occupied with wondering what could’ve caused the other’s behaviour, he looked so pitiful, broken, almost. 

 

Only a few minutes later, Jihoon decided to leave the cafe, his mind in less of a clutter than before, filled with satisfaction about his sketch - sure, it was rough and he needed to perfect it once he was at home, but it was more than he could have expected, more than he did expect. His sole intention had been relaxing a little and getting rid of the worries clouding his mind for a bit. Instead, he managed to get rid of them entirely. 

Just as he was mentally uttering his thanks to the ridiculously handsome stranger, someone walked into him, causing Jihoon to slip on a bunch of wet leaves. He grazed himself for the impact that was hitting the ground, but, much to his surprise, it didn't happen. Instead, a pair of- rather strong - arms sneaked around his waist, catching him; he was being held mid-air by the stranger who had made him fall in the first place. Not exactly a pleasant situation to be in. And really, Jihoon was kind of mad, couldn’t they had watched what they were doing, paid a little more attention to their surroundings? It really shouldn’t have been that hard. Jihoon groaned inwardly and was about to call the stranger out, about to tell them to pay more attention goddamnit, but instead was pulled up until he was standing on his own feet again and the arms around his waist retracted. He turned to face whoever wasn’t nice enough to just let him gracefully flop onto his face, but the words died in his throat. 

In front of him stood no other than the very stranger he watched in the cafe just a while ago, the stranger that had served as his inspiration. He seemed more composed now,  his lips forming a small apologetic smile and only the slightest remnants of his tears were still visible. Much to Jihoon’s dismay, he looked even better up close and his attractiveness grew tenfold with how he was smiling, with the way his eyes crinkled just the slightest, the way his apparent snaggletooth peaked out a bit. The guy appeared even more attractive to him, once he apologized. It was only a simple “sorry” and yet there was something about his voice that just really appealed to Jihoon who couldn’t help but mumble a simple “it’s okay, don’t worry”, all previous thoughts of calling the other out completely vanished. 

And with that they separated and Jihoon was on the way back to his dorm with both a sketch to finally finish his assignment and a slight infatuation with a random, but terribly handsome stranger.

 

It was only a day later when he met up with Seongwoo to not only practice both of their lines for their next theater class but also to go out and search for a birthday present for his boyfriend Daniel - Seongwoo was, not that he would admit it, in dire need of help as, though they were in their third year of dating, he was clueless as of what to get his boyfriend, but instead played it off as wanting to do Jihoon a favour by forcing him out of the cave that supposedly was his dorm. 

After practicing for a bit, both of them groaned, bored out of their minds as both didn’t quite have it in them to actually get invested in it. While Jihoon just flopped face first into his bed Seongwoo was rummaging through the things laying on his desk. 

“Dude this totally looks like Woojin”, the elder called out at some point, causing confusion within the blonde. This he didn’t voice out, knowing fully well it would’ve been muted by his pillows. As if he saw the question marks rising up from the back of Jihoon’s head, Seongwoo simply continued. “A member of our dance team. The half-crying one looks almost exactly like him this is impressive.”

Jihoon wasn’t sure whether he should feel happy about being complimented or worried about the possibility of Seongwoo out of all possible people knowing the cute guy from the cafe. Possibly knowing his name, Woojin, though, certainly was a plus but perhaps also negative - now he had a name he could sort to the cute guy - that is, if he was actually Seongwoo’s friend - which would only lead him to think about the stranger more, instead of letting his infatuation simply die. Woojin. It was a nice name, he thought. Ridiculously fitting, too. 

He opted for not responding and they stayed in comfortable silence, the only thing audible the sound of Seongwoo going through his stuff - by now an entirely normal occurrence that he learned to live with. 

Only a few minutes later the elder eventually got bored of that too and told Jihoon they should get going, before simply dragging him out of his bed. 

Jihoon wasn’t necessarily happy about being outside, it was too cold to function properly, too cold to do anything, really. The rather unforgiving cold was attacking him even through his scarf and he really just wanted to go back inside and relish in the warmth. He huffed, his warm breath becoming visible in the cold air. 

Although he knew that Seongwoo dragged him along because he was a hopeless case in regards to presents, Jihoon didn’t understand why the other chose him out of all people as they both were but different versions of the same issue - terrible at finding proper presents. While Seongwoo often opted for ridiculous presents, rather meant as a joke than anything else, Jihoon mostly went with decor he thought would fit the recipient’s taste - both of them equally as useless for the average college student. To add to that, although Jihoon knew Daniel, he really didn’t know him well enough to help find the perfect present - Seongwoo’s words, not his - for him; rendering him even more useless than he already thought he would be. 

Just as Jihoon had predicted, their search for something in the nearest mall turned out to be absolutely fruitless so far, the few ideas either of them had being immediately turned down by the other. Eventually, they needed a break, as well as food, so they went for the nearest fast food restaurant.

There, Jihoon wasn’t sure whether it was a blessing or a curse, they apparently came across a friend of Seongwoo, if him calling out the other’s name,  _ Woojin _ , was anything to go by. Perhaps, at the memory of the older telling him, his drawing looked like this person, some alarm bells should’ve gone off in his head, but they didn’t, or rather, couldn’t. Seongwoo was already dragging him to the table  and as the stranger, Woojin, lifted his head and smiled at Seongwoo, his hand doing a slight wave, Jihoon knew he was fucked and his breath stocked a little - it really was the ridiculously handsome stranger from before. As in, the stranger he had not managed to banish from his mind just yet; the one who had been way too intriguing. 

“Ah, Seongwoo-hyung, what’s up?” Woojin asked as Seongwoo plopped himself down next to him and motioned for Jihoon to do the same and they fell into a seemingly easy conversation, simply catching up with each other, whilst Jihoon just sat there, awkwardly munching on his fries and feeling entirely out of place. He only listened to their conversation, and from the spare information plus his own observations, managed pierce together the answer to his question of what had been wrong with the other in the cafe, not quite understanding how someone could be so cruel and pathetic at the same time. Woojin surprisingly seemed to have taken it quite well however, if statements like “It was bound to happen, honestly”, were anything to go by. 

Eventually, Seongwoo realized that Jihoon in fact still existed and finally saved him from feeling like an awkward third wheel or eavesdropper by introducing the two of them.

“It’s nice to meet you.” There was a spark of recognition in Woojin’s eyes as he grinned at Jihoon. “I mean, in, like, a proper setting this time.” His grin grew a little bigger and Jihoon couldn’t help but smile in return. “Yeah, it’s nice to meet you too”, he replied, whilst hoping Woojin was only referring to Jihoon almost falling because of him, not his stalkerish tendencies in the cafe. 

Seongwoo eventually recruited Woojin for his mission of finding a present and although he seemed to know Daniel better than Jihoon did - apparently because they were on the same dance team - he quickly proved himself to be just as hopeless as Jihoon and Seongwoo. The chances of finding a present that was good enough and fit the taste of all three of them, were slim if not nonexistent and caused them to finally give up entirely - leaving Seongwoo with his issue of finding a present - he wasn’t too happy about Woojin’s last suggestion of just gifting himself to Daniel with a pretty little bow on his head either.

Although fruitless in their actual mission, the day absolutely wasn’t, and Jihoon was more than content. Woojin was easy and fun to talk to and the two of them clicked almost immediately. It felt as if they had known each other for longer than just a few hours and Jihoon couldn’t help but feel happy. The cute stranger wasn’t just a cute stranger anymore.

 

Over the span of the next few days, the two of them grew closer through texting each other almost constantly. That way Jihoon found out that Woojin, who happened to be just a few months younger than him, was still unsure of what to do with his life; that his parents really wanted him to go into business whilst he didn’t want to do that at all. He also got to know Woojin is very passionate about dancing and, almost more so, about photography. And if the few pictures Woojin had sent him were anything to go by, it was quite obvious that he was great at it, too. 

Although they somewhat got to know each other through some random information here and there, their conversations weren’t based on it at all. Instead, they often just talked about the most random of things ranging from discussions about what food was superior all the way to questioning the existence of the universe, but also just general complaints about their lives, especially of the academic kind. Needless to say, Jihoon enjoyed it, he really did, maybe even a little too much. Texting with Woojin was easy and fun, perhaps even relaxing. He couldn’t help but feel as if they had been friends for much longer than the week they spent texting each other daily; possibly multiple years, even.

 

Both of them happened to be horrible procrastinators and in an attempt to escape all the work that has been piling up on their desks, in an attempt to feel just a little less stressed, they decided to meet up and hang out. The two of them wanted to explore the street markets, illuminated by multiple christmas lights among other decorations and simply bask in the atmosphere of it all. Jihoon wouldn’t admit it, but he was always fascinated by all the decorations, not only because they looked absolutely stunning the darker it got outside, but also because they filled him with almost childlike anticipation and happiness. 

When Jihoon arrived at their agreed on destination, just a tad bit earlier than he was supposed to, Woojin was already standing there, waiting for him; smiling brightly once he saw Jihoon who couldn’t help but feel entirely in awe. The slight red tinge to Woojin’s beautifully bronzed skin, most likely due to the already biting cold, made him look even more breathtaking, if that even was somehow possible. Jihoon might’ve already had it bad for the other, his attraction to him growing with almost every reply, no matter how stupid it might have been. 

At first they were just strolling around the streets and just chatting away about whatever came to their minds, truly enjoying each others company. And Jihoon realized that christmas lights looked even more beautiful when they were reflected in Woojin’s eyes. However, as it gradually got colder, their cravings for warmth grew and practically led them to the nearest cafe which just so happened to be the one Jihoon first saw Woojin in. Except now, instead of just watching him from afar, he sat across from him, with a drink that Woojin insisted on paying sitting right in front of him. An odd thing to do for a college student just as broke as Jihoon, but he decided against dwelling on it. 

Now, he knew what had driven Woojin to react the way he did just a little more than a week ago and it really pissed him off. No one deserved being treated like that, especially not Woojin out of all people. 

Woojin seemed to be reminded of the same situation as he looked around and sighed. “This is exactly where I waited for him”, he mumbled and Jihoon was reminded of how unaware of his staring he had actually been. It also made him realize how they shouldn’t have chosen this place - although Woojin had assured him over text that he was fine and over it already when Jihoon offered to fight Minwoo with all he got, he couldn’t help but feel concerned for the other. His concern was clearly evident in his expression as Woojin’s gaze softened. “I’m okay Jihoon, really. Sure, it hurt, but I kind of saw it coming and just accepted it”, he once more attempted to reassure Jihoon. “But-”, the blonde attempted to say, but was immediately cut off. “Listen. I kind of want a new beginning, a positive one, you know? Dwelling on the past won’t get me anywhere with that.” It didn’t necessarily convince Jihoon but he decided to give up and sighed before taking a sip of his drink.

“I’m fine, really”, Woojin said, laughing, before reaching out to ruffle Jihoon’s hair. The warmth that Jihoon could feel rise up his cheeks, tinting them a subtle red, was in no way caused by this action, no, the cold breeze, caused by another customer entering, totally was at fault - or so Jihoon tried to convince himself, entirely ignoring that said breeze didn’t actually exist. 

Letting the topic drop entirely, their conversation moved on to different topics, one of them being about whether Seongwoo had already found a gift for Daniel. Whilst Jihoon believed he had found something, however probably more a joke than anything meaningful, Woojin was convinced, the older would just settle for flowers and alcohol just a day before Daniel’s birthday. “Like _ every _ year”, he had added, entirely sure this year would be no different; no year would be different. Jihoon almost pitied him as every year he wanted to aim for just the very best for Daniel and every year, he failed. “He’s lucky, though”, Woojin added, stirring his drink, “Daniel-hyung would probably be the happiest person alive if Seongwoo-hyung gifted him, like, I don’t know, a sock. A dirty one at that.” Jihoon couldn’t help but chuckle at the accuracy of the statement. 

Eventually, both of them decided it was time to get going and bid each other goodbye.

At home, Jihoon had to keep himself from thinking too much about Woojin and the way his had the potential of making him feel things he shouldn’t, afraid of ruining their blossoming friendship.

 

It took about a week until they met up again. Jihoon had really wanted to once more practice his lines, simply to perfect them, but he knew very well that Seongwoo would only tell him he was good enough already and neither Jinyoung nor Donghan really had time, drowning in their very own stress. He wanted to refrain from asking Woojin as he knew, just like him, the other had quite a lot of assignments to finish and he didn’t want to become more of a distraction than he already was through their constant texting. But upon noticing his hypocrisy he went ahead and asked the other who agreed in a heartbeat.

As Jihoon had little to no idea where Woojin actually lived, Woojin had asked him to simply meet him at the dance studio -  a place he knew because of Seongwoo and Daniel - after practice so they could go there together. That’s how he found himself right there at the studio, except, way too early. Not wanting to stay outside where the cold would attack him mercilessly, he opted for waiting inside, watching them practice their routines. 

Seongwoo really hadn’t joked when he praised Woojin for being amazing, he really was. Jihoon couldn’t help but watch him and only him, feeling entranced by the way he moved. When Woojin noticed, he smirked at Jihoon, causing him to blush and sending his eyes flicking through the room in a failed attempt at being subtle. Needless to say, his attempts were futile, even those at not staring anymore. Woojin was simply too captivating, too attractive to look away. And he very obviously was aware of that too, driving Jihoon insane just a tad bit more. Woojin was absolutely rude and causing Jihoon’s attraction to him to skyrocket even further, all the way up into dangerous territories even though he would have rather not admitted it. 

After their practice finally ended and Woojin got ready to leave, Jihoon couldn’t help but notice the way Seongwoo looked at him knowingly before snickering. He decided to pay it no mind, attempting to ignore the thought of having stared so painfully obvious that not only Woojin noticed. Thinking back to the way Woojin had caught him and smirked, he felt the flush rise up his cheeks again, only partially out of embarrassment. 

Eventually, they arrived at Woojin’s dorm and just let themselves fall onto Woojin’s bed, relaxing a little before actually starting to do anything.  After handing Woojin the other script so that he would actually know how to reply, he noticed his mistake just as Woojin’s eyes flicked across the page and then stared at the top left corner - exactly where Jihoon had absentmindedly doodled the other’s face; multiple times. Woojin only smirked about it before looking at Jihoon, who couldn’t help but blush. It was this very moment that Jihoon wished the ground would’ve just opened up for him right then and there. Not only because he was pretty embarrassed, but also because Woojin had smirked at him. Again. Jihoon really didn’t like feeling flustered so very often; wasn’t exactly fond of his heart speeding up just because of Woojin. He cursed both his heart and blush for betraying him like this, and maybe Woojin too, for being the reason of it all. 

Once he had managed to catch himself again, return back to his normal, a little less flustered state, they managed to practice a little more before ultimately deciding to laze around and game for a bit. 

Jihoon eventually mentions all the photos on Woojin’s wall and their conversation changes to the topic of photography. 

Jihoon didn’t know much about it, but decided that, even if he didn’t necessarily understand everything Woojin told him, he could listen to the other for hours on end. His whole demeanor had changed, he was talking incredibly animated and his passion for it was so painfully obvious not only from the way he talked but also the way his eyes just sparkled, much more so than when reflecting christmas lights, even. Jihoon was absolutely mesmerized by his passion, by Woojin himself. This was when he realized, the way he felt around the other, the way even just seeing his name pop up on his phone’s display made Jihoon’s heart jump just the slightest, it wasn’t caused by simple fondness of him. If Jihoon wanted to be honest with himself, he had to admit that he liked Woojin, he really did. His heart jumping when Woojin looked at him, whilst smiling, before asking whether Jihoon wanted to join him in taking photos of all the christmas lights around, as they served for beautiful scenery, seemed to only prove this even further. It worried Jihoon a little as he decided to try to suppress them as much as possible, for the sake of their friendship. After all, he wanted to spend more time with Woojin without his heart interfering too much.

 

These hopes, however, proved to be pretty ineffective in less than a week. Once more, they were strolling through the streets, this time with the very intention of taking photos of the beautiful lights at night. Apparently, however, there had been a communication error between the two of them, as Jihoon had assumed Woojin just wanted to take pictures of said scenery, when actually he very much wanted to take pictures of Jihoon in front of it. His face was simply too beautiful not to, Woojin had told him, causing Jihoon’s brain to short circuit. Woojin had called him beautiful; he wanted him in his pictures. 

Being around Woojin absolutely wasn’t healthy for him in any way, he thought as he tried to calm his racing heart. Neither his heart nor his blush, however, could be fought and his mind remained unable to win against the emotions he wore on his sleeve. 

Jihoon was still in a state of disbelief when Woojin began taking pictures of him. His mind was still too busy processing the fact that Woojin had just called him beautiful, when Woojin began mumbling. At first Jihoon didn’t question it, thinking that the other was simply immersed in his work, similar to how he acted when he was drawing. Once he listened closer however, he realized that wasn’t necessarily the case. Every word that Woojin absentmindedly said was a direct praise towards Jihoon, from calling him absolutely gorgeous and cute to essentially praising his personality. All while smiling unbelievably fondly and looking at him, as if he was the most precious gem he had ever seen. It only confused Jihoon more and more and caused his blush to deepen even further whilst his heart was racing. Seeing Woojin like this, hearing him say all these things, it was both a blessing and a curse to Jihoon. It caused the small hope of his feelings being reciprocated to bloom which Jihoon thought was inherently dangerous - he didn’t want to ever get his hopes up, the chances of them becoming true one day were too slim; the possibilities of a heartbreak too high. 

Whilst trying not to get his hopes up, Jihoon couldn’t help but feel happy and at least slightly hopeful. Next to blushing and his heart racing he felt the butterflies in his stomach. In fact, he felt all kinds of fuzzy and warm inside. Woojin’s presence, his existence, the way his eyes were trained on Jihoon, it made Jihoon feel incredibly nervous and aware of everything. Woojin obviously must have noticed his blush, he must’ve noticed how flustered he made Jihoon. 

Just as the older had managed to calm himself just a tad, Woojin approached him and his hand found its way into Jihoon’s hair, fixing a few strands here and there while simultaneously causing the blonde’s breath to hitch. Woojin’s eyes found his and Jihoon momentarily froze as they stood in silence, simply staring into each other’s eyes. Woojin’s eyes were once more reflecting their surroundings, shining like a universe for Jihoon to get lost in. And get lost in them, he did. Whilst Woojin being so close to him made him feel incredibly flustered, even more so than before, something about it felt really calming and made him forget his surroundings almost entirely. There was Woojin, and only Woojin. And perhaps, just perhaps, despite being lost in Woojin’s eyes and really not wanting to look anywhere else, Jihoon couldn’t help but let his own eyes wander to the other’s lips. This turned out to be a mistake as he quickly became painfully aware of how close they really were. Close enough to kiss if one of them were to lean in just a bit more. At the thought of said possibility, his blush, which he thought could not get worse with how close Woojin already was, got even deeper and he had to fight the temptation of simply moving forward and turning his imaginations into reality. 

At the same time, he couldn’t help but feel confused. Why was Woojin so close and why did he not move away? Jihoon really did not want to get his hopes up but with the way Woojin was currently acting around him he simply couldn’t help it. The other behaved rather odd, was too close to him, and maybe even blushing faintly himself. Jihoon didn’t get to ponder about all the questions he had regarding Woojin’s behaviour because he noticed the way the other’s gaze now fell onto his lips, sending Jihoon’s train of thoughts to an immediate stop. And then, as if he knew about Jihoon’s desires, Woojin closed the distance between them and kissed him, making Jihoon feel thousands of sparks ignite from within him.

  
  


Back when Jihoon first saw Woojin in the cafe, he would’ve never even dreamt of how things would develop between them. Never in his wildest dreams would he have thought of the two of them starting to like each other, much less just naturally fall into dating. Yet here he was, right in the others arms as they decided to spend christmas together snuggled up under his blanket while watching dramas. Woojin felt like home and Jihoon wouldn't trade him for anything in the world. He had become a source of happiness, of relaxation and support. He wasn’t just a mere cute stranger anymore, he was Woojin and he was  _ his _ . 

Sometimes, being a slight creep and seeking inspiration through strangers seemed to turn out well, Jihoon thought as he snuggled up closer to Woojin; his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I really hope you enjoyed it!!
> 
> Although there were some issues that made me unable to write as much as i would have liked to, writing this was, albeit a little stressful, fun. Like, a lot of it. A huge thanks to the organizers of it all aaa
> 
> I hope everyone has/had a great christmas!!


End file.
